Caught In the Ocean of Your Eyes
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Marlina is the youngest of four. Moving to Santa Carla wasn't what she'd expected it to be. Especially when she meets David, a guy nine years older than her, but draws her in none the less. Oh and he's a vampire. Will the two be able to stay together or will their age difference keep them apart? David/OC Co-Story of Let Me Be Your Eyes


**Hello, hello, hello. So this is the spin off of Let Me Be Your Eyes, following the story of David and Marlina. Hope you enjoy and if you are reading this and haven't checked out Let Me Be Your Eyes, I'd recommend giving it a look. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Marlina's POV

I was so bored. Tonight my big sister Emily, who was born blind, was going on her first date ever. I was really happy for her, from what I saw of him from my bedroom window he was insanely hot. Mum was being a bit funny, she'd been cleaning the same saucepan for about ten minutes now, I guess she was worried about Em. I mean Mum is always worrying about Em and I know how much it pisses my sister off, she's eighteen and she gets treated like she's the baby of the family.

"Mum I think that pan is clean now." I told her.

Mum jumped and turned to look at me. "How long have you been there?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "About twenty minutes."

Mum shook her head. "What are you doing tonight then?" She asked me.

I shrugged again. "Nothing much." I sat down at the table.

"Why don't you go to the boardwalk with Trix and Luna?" Mum suggested. "I think they're going in half an hour."

I nodded and walked upstairs and poked my head round. "Hey Trix, can I go to the boardwalk with you? I'm bored." I complained.

Trix shrugged. "Sure but I'm going in half an hour." She told me.

"Cool." I headed to my room and changed into a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a red tank top with my black leather jacket. I left my hair down and put on some black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.

I met Trix and Luna downstairs. Trix was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red top with the word TROUBLE in black letters. Luna stood next to her in a pair of paint splattered jeans with paint hand prints on the arse and a white tank top. We said goodbye to Mum and headed to the boardwalk. Trix turned to me and Luna. "I'm going down to the concert on the beach. Meet me at twelve by the car." She told us.

Luna turned to me. "I'm going to go check out this book store. You going to be ok?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine." I told her and we parted ways. Although I love Trix and Luna, we had that sister relationship where we didn't hang out in public and I didn't fancy going to a concert or a book store anyway. I wandered around for a bit, this place was ok. I walked past a surfer store and decided to check it out. I wandered around looking at the boards and gear, although I was already well equiped and I wouldn't be replacing my board anytime soon.

I left the shop because it was closing and wandered further down the boardwalk, when I past a group of three bikers. I noticed their bikes first actually. "Nice bikes." I commented and continued walking.

"Now slow down a minute girl, what's your rush?" One of the guys who could have past for Twisted Sister called me back.

I turned around and walked back over to them. "No rush. I'm Marlina."

"Well I'm Paul. This is David and Dwayne." Twisted Sister introduced himself.

"Hi." I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

The one Paul had introduced as David was staring at me and it made me uneasy.

"So what's a hot piece of arse like you doing here by yourself?" Paul wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the railings. "What make you think I'm here by myself?" I smirked, letting him go.

Paul laughed and moved away. "Girl's got skills."

I smirked. "And that's all you're going to see. Bye." I walked off and headed for the concert on the beach. I found Trix dancing near the front. "Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." Trix grinned at me. "You want to go get something to eat?" She yelled over the loud music.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We found this burger place not too far away from the beach and went inside. We ordered our food and stood at the back waiting for it. The door opened and one of the guys from earlier walked in. I think his name was Dwayne.

He saw me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back.

Just then our food arrived so we grabbed it and left. Luna met up with us at the car, she had two bags in her hands, obviously there was a sale on at the book store. We'd ordered her a veggie burger and we sat in the car and ate before heading home.

Strangely my mind wandered back to the guy called David. He was handsome with white blond hair and ice blue eyes that sent a chill up my spine. I shook my head. That was weird. In the back of my mind I really wanted to see him again, maybe actually talk to him. No I couldn't. He looked like he was older than me. Mum wouldn't even let me within ten feet of him. Why did that make me sad?

**And that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said before check out Let Me Be Your Eyes, if you liked this one. **


End file.
